South Mexico (v.1: salylimon)
Emiliana Guadalupe de León, commonly referred to as 'Emi' by most people that know her, is the human personification of South Mexico. Originally, Emiliana began as the reincarnation of Mexico itself and remained as such until the summer of 2010 when her troublesome twin brother, Juan Pedro, arrived in Liberty as the personification of North Mexico. After a short stay. Juan left his sister in order to follow his dreams of becoming a famous wrestler by joining a wrestling troupe in Texas. For now, Emiliana remains as Liberty's sole representation of Mexico - petite stature, (oftentimes) braided hair, machete and all. Background Before Liberty: Emiliana was born in Mexico City, D.F. on September 16th, 1988, two minutes before her twin brother, Juan Pedro. Emiliana is the daughter of José Antonio López de León, a North Mexican vaquero and rodeo junkie, and Marina Adelita Rivera de Cortés, a South Mexican and half-Nahua school teacher and painter. While she and her brother were the only children in her immediate family, Emiliana grew up in a household constantly hounded by relatives, relatives that she either saw constantly or only interacted with/met once or twice in her entire life. Because of this, she became rather used to dealing with chaotic and loud situations (particularly through the use of threats and slight violence against rowdy cousins and her brother), even though they were never something she particularly enjoyed. Her parents and brother, however, were not the only influences in Emiliana's life before her move to Liberty. Rather, her grandfather or 'Tata' (the Aztec Empire), an eccentric, oftentimes violent and retired heart surgeon situated in Mexico City and her great-aunt (Mayan Empire) a medicine woman and self-proclaimed seer living near the Mexico-Guatemala border, also played a large role in Emiliana's life when she was young. She married into the family when she married Emiliana's now deceased great-uncle (Olmec Civilization). That is, of course, they played a large role in her life when they weren't arguing with one another, as her beloved 'Tata' tended to view her great-aunt as nothing but a crazed nuisance - Emiliana continues to see this as being rather ironic due to her grandfather's own eccentricities. It is because of her grandfather that Emiliana finds herself rather invested in Mexico's Día de los Muertos/Day of the Dead festivities and traditions concerning death. At the same time, it is also because of her great-aunt and her mother that Emiliana can often be described as being both superstitious and religious. However, while her family life may have appeared as being rather cheerful, albeit loud, Emiliana's parents were often prone to fighting, once resulting in her parents separating when Emiliana and Juan Pedro were only eight. While Juan remained with her father in California, Emiliana and her mother moved to Veracruz where her mother once again took up her former position as a schoolteacher. Given their small income (save for what Emiliana's doting grandfather contributed to his daughter and granddaughter), Emiliana and her mother were forced to live with uppity relatives that she herself would rather not remember due to their having made her three year long stay rather miserable and trying. Because of this separation, she and her brother were unable to see each other again until their parents reconciled and moved the family back to the United States. In Liberty: Emiliana moved to Liberty some few weeks before her eighteenth birthday in order to attend Liberty University. She had managed to win herself a scholarship -- along with two unwanted loans -- that allowed for her to both move and study in the lovely city of Liberty. Initially, however, this move was met with much resistance from her family, particularly from her father who would have preferred for his daughter to go to school near home - specifically the same university as her brother. While a generally doting father, José Antonio López de León's more traditional and conservative beliefs disagreed with the idea of having his only daughter leave so far from home to live on her own at such a young age. Disregarding these complaints and threats, Emiliana moved herself to Liberty with the promise that, some summer visits aside, she would not return home until she completed her allotted years in college. It's because of this that, regardless of how homesick or lonely she often gets, Emiliana refuses to go home even for Christmas or Spring break. Though, her frugality also helps her stay in Liberty during breaks (but more on that later). A year after moving to Liberty, Emiliana began working as a waitress for Dos Llamas. She's not all that fond of her job, but the rather shady raise she received from Roma Vargas when he owned the restaurant more or less convinced her to stay - even though she often found herself a victim of sexual harassment at the hands of the mafia boss. Even so, Emiliana would violently resist his advances to the point that he had her car towed in retaliation. Thankfully, this bane of her existence eventually left Liberty for reasons unknown to her; though Emiliana never found out about Vargas' connections to the mafia. Job aside, Emiliana's first few years in Liberty revolved around her studying as an undergraduate for a total of five years, as she decided to take on a fifth year in order to pursue a double major in history and international relations and a minor in Spanish language and literature. During this time, however, Emiliana would eventually come to date an upperclassman by the name of Efrain de la Vega (Guatemala). While only eighteen and still fairly new to Liberty, Emiliana found herself falling quickly for the Guatemalan only for that to come to a grinding halt when Emiliana began to feel as though things were progressing much too quickly while she was still trying to get used to her new life. In the end, Efrain graduated and left, though a little known fact is that she broke up with him instead of the other way around. Later on, Emiliana would come to date a Russian by the name of Ivan Braginsky after turning nineteen. Again, their relationship was a seemingly normal and pleasant one until, after a series of intimate moments that, unbenknownst to Emiliana, left Ivan feeling uneasy with female contact, would later result in the couple breaking up and not speaking to one another for two years, even though they were both close, mutual friends with Alejándro Ezequiel Rodríguez. After a fight with Natalia Arlovskaya that left Emiliana hospitalized and with two nasty scars on her thigh and upper back, she soon found herself reconnecting with her ex-boyfriend. Nowadays, the twenty-two year old is dating, and living with, her boyfriend of almost six months, Jared Montour. 'Their relationship started off in a rather unconventional, and somewhat taboo, manner as Jared happens to be Emiliana's former ethics professor. However, awkward and tense situations aside between the months of March and June, the two are happily involved and living together with a mutual friend, 'John Paul Key, and his cousin, Loto Wallace. ' These living situations came to be after Emiliana was left to live in her apartment alone after the departure of her former roommate, Luciano Alvares, and her brother, Juan. Emiliana initially met Luciano after a one-night stand with the Brazilian brought about a rather odd friendship between the two. However, once both Luciano and Juan left, Emiliana found herself more or less befriending both her and her brother's former fling, Alfred F. Jones. Though, it wasn't until Natalia broke into her apartment while she was living alone that John and Jared took her in to live with them after she had gone missing mysteriously for three days. Currently, Emiliana is attempting to keep herself from getting hospitalized a third time due to stress-induced sickness while trying to juggle a growing list of irksome situations involving certain individuals. She is now a graduate student working on her master's degree. Personality She was a rather studious teenager and somewhat less rebellious than her brother in terms of acting up against their parents - though this had more to do with her being a bit of a stickler for tradition (this changes later on when she moves to Liberty). While she may have been the more obedient of the twins, Emiliana was, and is still, known for getting into arguments and physical altercations with people that rubbed her the wrong way. At the same time, she can be a rather nice and pleasant person to be around with, if a bit overbearing when she's being a mother hen. Otherwise, she's polite to people when they first meet, if a bit wary due to her hidden trust issues. As aforementioned, however, Emiliana has a temper. While it's toned down in the last months, Emiliana has been know for yelling, swearing like a sailor, and getting just a tad bit violent (read: she'll throw chairs at people's heads or threaten them with her machete) if angered enough. Nowadays, the only people able to get her that angry consist of Natalia, Alfred, and, surprisingly enough, John. Temper and violent tendencies aside (read: public brawl with Natalia involving knives and shards of glass), Emiliana is a secret romantic and really affectionate towards those she's close to. Even so, she hates depending on people and tries to be as independent as possible. Her distaste for depending on others stems from her three year stay in Veracruz, where she often found herself sick and forced to be taken care of by a rather cruel aunt. Another reason can also be found in the obvious hurt she's faced in many of her relationships. Some smaller facts about her personality consist of the fact that she's rather (extremely) frugal and tends to stress herself out to the point that she tends to get headaches often and, at times, can get herself rather sick. Regardless, Emiliana's frugality can be pushed aside when she's in a hospitable mood and won't hesitate to help others. Relationships 'Family: *'Juan Pedro de León': Emiliana's twin brother. He arrived in Liberty in the summer, had a bit of a fling with one Alfred F. Jones (a fling which later became one of the big reasons why Emiliana found herself hating the American ), and generally freeloaded off of his sister before she forced him into getting a job. He left that same summer in order to pursue his dream of becoming a (macho) wrestler -- in Texas. Their Chihuahua, Nene, was originally his dog as well. *'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:' Emiliana's (distant) cousin. Excluding the way in which Antonio found out he and the de León twins were related, not much was ever decided upon after the departure of the last two Spain's. 'Friends:' *'Iorangi John Paul Key: '''He's her best gal pal, really (and one of the ones who took her in after Natalia broke into her apartment). They met after Emiliana agreed to be interviewed for a project John was working on earlier in the year. As of late, however, it seems as if John has developed a habit of finding different, outrageous ways to frustrate/annoy/hurt her to the point that she may or may not have thrown a chair at his head for one of his (more recent) antics. Regardless, Emiliana has gotten quite close to the eccentric Kiwi and would often spend week nights in her pajamas with him while watching telenovelas, or movies in general, and eating a pint of ice cream each. She was also one of the first people to discover John's not-so-secret hobby and, while initially dumbfounded and shocked, Emiliana readily accepted it and may-or-may-not encourage it via shopping trips with John. *'Loto Wallace: Awkward boners first meetings aside, Emi adores Loto. In fact, she often treats the eighteen year old, not as someone four years her junior, but as a kid brother. While she may be a bit oblivious to it, she's grown fond enough of the, ah, unique teen from Antarctica. It also seems as though Emiliana tends to spoil Loto with food, gifts, and affection. It's probably because of this that the poor teen has developed a bit of a crush on her, which Emiliana is currently unaware of. It doesn't help that they're currently living in the same apartment, either. *Matthew Williams: Amazingly enough, Emiliana met Matthew first (or so she thought) before she met Alfred. They're rather good friends, though, as of recently, they haven't been speaking much due to his apparent disappearance. And because he called her phone ghetto. * Sindre Myhre: She's one of the few people that Emiliana can trust (Murder Game aside), even if they make a rather odd pair when together. Though, she's still quite sorry about the seagulls thing. Emiliana met him through Matthew when she used to drop by to leave the Canadian lunch while he was at work. Initially, she found the quiet Norwegian to be...quiet and not someone she thought she'd ever be more than mere acquaintances with. Now, however, Emiliana finds his companionship enjoyable and feels quite touched when Sindre makes sure to check up on her whenever she's sick, upset, or in the hospital. *Alejándro Ezequiel Rodríguez: The man Emiliana affectionately calls 'Ale' (also known as her unofficial big brother or 'hermano mayor') is someone she met when she was eighteen. Feeling depressed, tired, and lonely one day during her freshman year in Liberty University, Emiliana figured she could cheer herself up by grabbing herself a scoop or two of dark chocolate ice cream. Instead, she found that and a good friend. Since that year, she and Ale have grown quite close, even though they often bicker (loudly) with one another to the point that some people may few their relationship as being anything but functional. He's been there through each of her failed relationships and low points in life (specifically her breakup with Ivan), that Emiliana views Alejándro as being someone she can run to, confide in, and talk to without difficulty - even if he does have this annoying habit of getting too overprotective. '''Enemies/Frenemies: *'Natalia Arlovskaya: ' Natalia and Emiliana have a rather complex relationship with one another. Natalia attacked Emiliana on the street one day, they fought , both were stabbed, and both ended up in the same hospital room together after Logan (Australia) more or less saved them from one another. It is because of this hospital stay and Emiliana's influence, however, that Natalia was introduced to the addicting world of telenovelas. Natalia's sudden obsession would later prove to be yet another nasty affair to be dealt with. While the television shows somehow managed to control their initial and violent dislike of one another, Natalia would later break into Emiliana's old apartment in the Charleston and hold her hostage in order to partake in a three-day-long telenovela marathon. A marathon which Emiliana had no choice but to indulge in due to being knocked unconscious and cuffed to her coffee table against her will. Emiliana's fight with Natalia, however, allowed for the twenty-two year old to reconnect with her ex-boyfriend, and Natalia's half-brother, Ivan Braginsky. *'Francis Bonnefoy: '''She met him when she was eighteen. He hit on her. She hit him between the legs. Nowadays, it seems as though he's just trying to sleep with her even though Emiliana continues to (violently) decline his advances. *'Alfred F. Jones: Oh, these two. Their relationship is a hot mess, through and through. Unbeknownst to them both, they actually met two years prior to present-day Liberty. Or, that is to say that they "met" as in they had a one-night stand together. This single night of drunken sex, however, proved to be the starting point of Emiliana's many one-night stands to come. At the same time, Alfred and Emiliana's encounter also marks the day that the American lost his virginity - a fact which horrified them upon suddenly remembering. Emiliana later wanted to kill the American after he got involved with her brother, thus resulting in her getting rather overprotective and frustrated to the point that the tension between Emiliana and Juan Pedro finally exploded one day in the form of a vicious fight/yelling match. Over time, however, Emiliana slowly found herself becoming "sort of friends" with the blond. Sort of. Emiliana still finds him annoying and still makes sure to threaten him whenever she gets the chance, but things have calmed down enough that she often helps him (because she feels sorry for him) to the point that she recently caved and agreed to give Alfred dance lessons. '''Love Interests: *'Jared Montour: '''Her current boyfriend and ex-professor. They actually met when Emiliana was a student in one of his ethics classes. Which, in all honesty, should have been innocent enough had their relationship not transgressed beyond the classroom. They met again one night when both parties were completely and utterly intoxicated to the point that, when they struck up conversation with each other after Jared's gig, they were unable to recognize one another. In the end, Jared took her home for a would-have-been one-night stand; not much happened that evening due to Emiliana and Jared falling asleep. The months that followed consisted of the two dancing around the situation while trying to pretend that it ever happened, but constant run-ins and a mutual friend (or John attempting to play Cupid (later transformed their awkwardness into feelings of romance. Said feelings resulted in them getting together on July Fourth. While both Emiliana and Jared find themselves madly in love with one another, the honeymoon period in which they basked in would slowly be broken down due to various outside forces such as Juan Pedro, a nightmare which would lead to them both revealing more about themselves and their pasts, and a car accident that resulted in the couple not speaking to each other for a week. Even so, both Jared and Emiliana were able to overcome these obstacles (even if Jared's mother's (future) insistence for grandchildren may prove to be the more difficult of their obstacles thus far) and continue to enjoy their rather snarky yet sweet relationship with one another. At the same time, Emiliana silently fears that her romantic involvement with Jared may be traced back to occurring while she was still his student, thus resulting in unwanted consequences to Jared's career. *' Ivan Braginsky: Emiliana dated the Russian when she was nineteen some months after she met him when stumbling upon the flower shoppe in which he worked at. She grew fond of Ivan over a short period of time and would often use the excuse of needing more roses, sunflowers , and dahlias for her then-new apartment in order to stop by after class to see him. Though she's unsure of it today, Emiliana may have been quite in love with Ivan as he was able to soothe away her previous relationship woes and insecurities. On a more light-hearted note, Emiliana may have also jokingly seen Ivan as fitting the role of one of the many leading men in the romance novels she often read late at night. Unfortunately, their relationship ended after a few months of dating between 2007-2008 when Ivan called their relationship off one cold winter evening. Heartbroken and angry at the rather vague reasoning for their breakup, Emiliana refused to speak to or even seek out the Russian for two whole years - even when things took a rather bleak and unstable turn some few months after he left her. While Ivan's reason for breaking up with Emiliana were unknown to her for these two years, certain events have allowed Emiliana to figure out why their relationship fell apart, though she has yet to confront or even bring this up with the blond. They didn't speak for two years before they were forced to interact after the incident with Natalia. After her fight with Ivan's half-sister, Emiliana found herself reconnecting with the blond to the point that they have been able to reestablish the close friendship they once had. However, there have been instances where it seems as if they're flirting with one another. Not that the two, or Emiliana at the very least, are aware of such a thing happening. Alternate Universes Britannia Angel Event WIP Harry Potter Universe WIP Murder Game WIP Genderbent WIP Fun Facts *See, back when this mun first applied for Emiliana, she was not aware that this fan created version of (South) Mexico (from the fandom 'Latin Hetalia') already had a name, Itzel Maria Sanchez. So, in order to make up for this derp, the mun decided to give Emiliana the familial nickname of 'Itzel.' *Emiliana's machete (that she did in fact smuggle in from Mexico) not only has a name, Vera, but it also serves as the representation of the South Mexican state of Veracruz. *Emiliana loves dark chocolate. The more bitter it is, the more she likes it. *She (apparently) smells of cinnamon. It's faint but not faint enough that some people can't get a whiff of it if they stand close to her. *Emiliana is, in a sense, multilingual. She speaks Spanish, English, and some Nahuatl and basic Yucatec Maya/Maaya T'aan . However, she took French while in middle school (in Mexico and the United States) and again for a year in high school before dropping it in order to to pursue AP/college-level courses in Spanish. Now, however, Emiliana's more or less forgotten everything she's learned and can no longer speak basic French; regardless, she can more or less understand some of the things Francis says to her. More or less. *Lupita'''. That's what her parents call her when they like to tease her and think she's still that three year old that used to cling to her Tata and Papa's legs whenever she was scared. See, Emiliana's middle name is Guadalupe (and she doesn't like it at all), so Lupita...derived itself from Guadalupe. Hence why her parents enjoy getting their daughter flustered by calling her 'Emiliana 'Lupita. *Her father happens to be 5'11, her grandfather towers at 6'2, her mother and grandmother were a modest 5'6 and 5'6 and a half. Emiliana stands at just 5'1 (unless in heels) while Juan stands at a measly 5'6. Yes, they're not quite sure what happened, either. Category:North America Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Currently Played